An Attempt to Write
by joeshen
Summary: What does a person do when faced with an amazing case of writer's block?
1. No That's Not It

_**An Attempt to Write**_

**Summary:** What does a person do when faced with an amazing case of writer's block?

**Chapter 1:** No… That's Not It

_'It was a dark and stormy day…'_ No, I sound like Snoopy now.

_'In the town of…'_ What is this, a movie plot?

_'Have you ever thought about what if?'_… No, that's been too used up.

"AAUGGGH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE?!"

How did those people do it? Shakespeare created plays that were masterpieces on paper and in theatre. Stephen Ambrose made war come to life, and even Rowling made an entire magical world coexist with the real world. Wait, maybe I can…

_'In another dimension was a place known as The Digital World.'_

No, I can't... I couldn't.

Ok, so I'm stuck. I'm sure many others have been in my position before; it's not a big deal. All I have to do is just sit here and think for a few hours and I'm sure I'll think of some amazing story that'll wow the sensei and he'll just have to praise me on my creativity. Maybe I'll even get published for something so amazing that nobody ever thought about! Yeah, that'll happen, if I can get a story going first.

Alright, so what can I write about? Maybe a romantic-like story to people all "heartfelt" and into the character… I'm sure everybody else will be thinking of that, I suppose I'll just cross that off the list. I guess I could always go with a great parody of something. I'll make everybody into some Naruto character, though Daisuke does act a bit like Naruto… and he always had that unhealthy habit of always wanting to eat ramen.

Nah, that's always being overused. Perhaps a crossover instead; I'm sure that people would love to be in a Bleach and Naruto crossover!

No… I can't do that. I'm sure that somebody will think of that one too. I mean, 60 people in the classroom I'm sure there's somebody that'll create some type of crossover. If I create one, I'll just be copying that person.

Oh wait, I got it! A romantic story, that'll definitely win. What can possibly go wrong in a love story? It'll have drama, romance, I can give it a little comedy twist, maybe have a love triangle or something…

Gah! No… if I do that then I'll probably end up calling Miyako and just ask her to tell me one of her crazy daydreams.

…

…

… then again, her daydreams would make for a good soap opera-like story. Yeah, I see it now… two guys fighting for one girl, one of them a famous pop-star and the other the average "nice guy" that are both trying to win her over, I see it now…

… though that sounds a lot like some people I know. Ok, maybe we won't go there. Though if I don't write about that, then what can I possibly…

"BAH, THIS IS HOPELESS!!"

I need some inspiration. Yeah, that's probably what's missing. Maybe I'll get some inspiration from that T.V. that Nii-san rarely uses… Why not, I have time to kill.

----------

It's so sad to see that my profile so bare. So I went and dug this up from the past. Ironically, it was at a time when I didn't know what to type for a paper…

As people who read this, I will tell you that this is post Season 2. They're older, obviously… I won't tell you exactly how old yet as I can't find the other docs I wrote for this, but it's definitely before end of college. I think it might be just beginning of college, but then again I have to reread all this anyway.


	2. The Braintrust

_**An Attempt to Write**_

A/N: So after the shocking realization that I can't find the rest of wherever this story is, I thought it would be 'great' to come back by actually writing something. Ironically enough, I spent hours just mindlessly wandering around in circles, to Starbucks to get coffee (and chat with some friends of mine), and do pretty much 80% of the things that were there. The insanity of it all…

^^-b  


* * *

**  
Chapter 2:** The Braintrust

What does a writer do when faced with a case of writer's block? We go search for ideas, I suppose…

At least, that's what I had always thought. With all those people just sitting around in coffee shops, looking at people go by and occasionally typing on their computers, I always thought that's how it would work. Of course, that was a bigger mistake when I thought about it. Somebody once told me that J.K. Rowling did just that to write out another copy of the first Harry Potter book. She was definitely diligent, and it landed her somewhere pretty good.

… and all I want to do is write a high-school paper that'll get me that 'A' I deserve. I don't want to be that weird high-school kid that sits at a coffee shop, it's not like I'm going to be some famous writer in the near future. I mean sure, writing about adventures in the Digital World would be a really good way to get our story out and I could make some money on the side and be 'beneficial' in the future… and I could become as famous as some of the oth-

No no no… one thing at a time. Let's go back to this paper…

"So little bro, how's that paper you've been going on about… well, going?"

I was broken out of my reverie thanks to Yamato leaning over me and trying to take a look at what I had typed out on my laptop. Turned back to glance at the screen, the only thing that happened to be typed out on the screen was 'My hair looks like a pineapple!'… I think Taichi-san once said something like that once, but right now was not the time to reminisce about these things.

"Not so good Yamato. I'm at a loss."

He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "How long have you been working at this?"

... wait, how long have I? Time seems to be escaping from me. "Uhh… I think it's been about 9 hours now."

"Well that's no good. Come on," he grabbed my shoulder while throwing my laptop screen down, "I think it's time to take a break. Tai didn't come back this morning, so I imagine that he crashed at Shinichi's place. I was going to meet up with him and the rest of the guys for a game of basketball, and having you on my team will be a great bonus for me."

"Oi, wait a second… won't they end up playing soccer?" I had to find a way out of this.

Nii-san stopped and was thinking about this for a second. "Knowing Tai and Shin… probably… but it's all good, you can be goalie." He gave me that stupid grin of his, and I gave up hope of trying to escape this madness.

"Fine, you win…"

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"You got lucky on that last shot, Takeru."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean by that Daisuke, that was all skill."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm the great Adonis."

Don't let the small-chat between me and him fool you, we're good buddies. Motomiya Daisuke's his name. A little younger than me, but if anything is the spitting image of Taichi-san. During my first welcome back to Odaiba he wasn't as welcoming to me, but through the years he's warmed up to me a little more.

"I'm telling you Yamato, I could be backup or something!"

"Taichi, my career would be in shambles if you sang backup."

Yes, the entire gang was here at our place, everybody sitting in various areas of the living room. The apartment belonged to Taichi and Nii-san, but ever since mom had been taking frequent trips to Osaka to report, she thought it would be better if I lived with them. Anyway, the living room… the girls were sitting on the floor at one corner of the giant coffee table, no doubt listening to the latest from Miyako… she always did have the craziest, if not interesting, conversation pieces. To the right of them was Ken, Koushirou, Jyou, and Iori… I could only imagine what they could be talking about really. They had such broad topics about absolutely everything; it really strained my thought process trying to understand them sometimes. One the couches was Taichi, Nii-san, Daisuke, and me… Talking about the recent basketball game (which I single-handedly DESTROYED Daisuke I might add).

"I'm telling you, the blitzkrieg wouldn't have been so successful in the early days of the regime if Russia had actually joined in the attack."

"That's where you'd be incorrect, Ken."

"-and this hot guy came in during work..."

"Oh Miyako, you think _every_ guy is hot."

"That's not true! I think Ken's _smokin'_!!!"

"Man Yamato… I thought you would've put up a better fight during that last game. Your defense blew man!"

"Daisuke, you're in no position to talk man. You got all kinds of man-handled by my little brother."

... wait a second. Everybody's talking about all sorts of things. Man, I'm sure that with all this conversation, I could come up with something to write about! I jumped out of the seat, ran and grabbed my laptop still sitting on the counter.

Finally I had some ideas! Go figure that you can always count on the brain trust to pull through… just like old times.

* * *

A/N: Oh good lord, I'm actually writing?! *faint*

Somewhere in the world, a travesty of the English language is haunting my ability to think correctly. .


End file.
